1000 Years of Courage
1000 Years of Courage is the second part of the third episode of season two. The episode aired on November 14th, 2000. Plot The Bagges are playing a game of Bingo in their dining room when the Earth is hit by a meteor. However, the impact has sent the planet a thousand years into the future, to the year 3001, yet the Bagges and their residence are spared from the effects of time. Muriel sends Courage out to see what the problem is, and he digs up through several kilometers of dirt before finding himself in a strange, yet lush meadow. He picks up a banana, attempting to eat it, but it turns out to be a living baby creature. Courage makes a dash for it as its mother hits him over the head with her purse. With exception of Courage, Muriel and Eustace, humans and dogs are presumably extinct, and the world is now inhabited by a race of intelligent, bipedal bananas, who live in an overpopulated, dirty city. They are chased by the baby banana's mother and the banana police, but hide behind an overfilled dumpster. Muriel discovers they now live in A.D. 3001. Suddenly they are approached by an odd, secretive man, who supplies the family with tattered banana costumes in order to blend in with the population. Suddenly, a parade breaks out, and the mayor of Banana Republic, King Banana, promises his people that if they follow him to the paradise of Bananahalla, all their questions will be answered. After a long march, they arrive at Bananahalla, a beautiful castle in a green pasture. Courage opts to use its bathroom, where he once again is approached by the strange banana man, who extorts Courage for his pocket anchor, before throwing him into the washroom drain. When Courage emerges from a drain inside the palace, he witnesses an elderly banana man entering the castle and being snatched up by a giant hand. Courage realizes that the bananas have been deceived, as the oracle of Bananahalla is nothing more than a monster monkey who loves banana people - with ice cream. Courage tries to explain this to the banana people, and to gain attention from the people he tears off his costume and runs into the castle. He finds king Banana in his quarters and reveals his secret. The mayor of Banana Republic is really just a small monkey in disguise, conspiring with his uncle to lure the bananas into a grisly fate. But the bananas outnumber them, and take control of the both of them. The Bagges are invited to watch the two monkey relatives, now captive, playing a barrel organ. Just as Muriel wonders how to get home to 2001 again, another meteor hits the Earth, sending them right back to their game night. Courage wins the first place prize - a bunch of bananas, one of which the Banana suit dealer's face appears on, who offers to tell him a secret. Courage lets out a horrified scream as the episode ends. Trivia *The episode is set in the year 3000; one thousand years from the date it was produced. **This is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "SB-129" being set two thousand years after the date it was set on; March 7th, 2017. *Two of the bingo numbers called out by Eustace at the beginning of the episode are TV/movie ratings — "TV-Y7" and "NC-17". *This episode uses some of the same music that was used in King Ramses' Curse. *This episode can be seen as loosely based off The Wizard Of Oz. **This episode is similar to the Planet of the Apes franchise. *Last episode of 2000. *Banana Republic is a real world retail store. Gallery Banana People.png|The inhabitants of Banana Republic, and the Top Banana on the podium Space Dino.png Space Dino - 1000 Years of Courage-512px.gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2000